


An angel on my shoulder

by little_machine



Category: Dracula (TV 2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_machine/pseuds/little_machine
Summary: A short one shot of lucy/mina in a modern au.





	An angel on my shoulder

The sheets shifted around her hastily. Lucy's eyes cracked open slowly to see Mina's figure rush from one side of their bedroom to the other. She picked shirts up, dropped them then picked them up again. Lucy raised an eyebrow at how Mina frantically sifted through half of their wardrobe. the smell of jasmine, mina's favorite perfume, filled the air. 

 

"Mina dear?" she called. her voice still raspy. 

"yes love?" answered the latter. Her back still to the blonde as she looked around their wardrobe. 

"what are you doing?" Lucy's hand rubbed at her sleepy eyes. 

"getting ready for work" she answered with a small chuckle. It was past seven and she was terribly late for work that is. How could Lucy not notice that.

"Get back to bed, love" lucy urged as she gestured with her hand for Mina to get back under the warm covers. She sat up and tapped the empty spot on the bed next to her. She pulled the covers up to her shoulders to avoid the cold breeze. Her eyes squinted at Mina's figure. 

 

"Did you see my white blouse? The one with the black- why are you laughing?" Mina's hands were hung up mid air. She stood there as Lucy fell to her side and laughed softly. 

 

"what's so funny?" her hands now on her hips. Mina continued staring at Lucy's figure as she gasped for breaths. 

 

"love, check your calendar" replied Lucy so softly as the side of her face peeked from the covers. Her perfectly shaped eyebrow arched at Mina's clueless expression. Her shoulder still shook with a laugh or two as Mina spun around to pick her phone from the shelf where she left it on her frantic search to get ready for work. 

Mina grumbled as she stared at her phone only to notice what Lucy tried to get across to her for the past ten minutes. 

It was saturday. 

Lucy propped herself up on her elbows and stared lovingly at Mina's dumbfounded expression as it shifted to a sheepish smile. Mina's eyes fell right back on Lucy's. She sighed loud and faked a pout, melting Lucy's heart in the process. 

She slowly moved back to the bed and snuck under the covers. Her arms found comfort on the curves of lucy's waist. The blonde's lips prepped her face with little kisses as she settled her head on Lucy's shoulder. Lucy urged her chin up to plant a small kiss on her nose and another one against her lips. 

 

"you could have told me it was Saturday and saved me from leaving comfort of the sheets you know" she whispered softly. Her black hair spilled in contrast against Lucy's blonde locks. Lucy's hand dipped into her hair and slowly yet calmly massaged her scalp. Mina couldn't help but to close her eyes and relax. 

"and miss on seeing you make a fool of yourself? Never" teased Lucy. Mina's little shoulders shook with a soft laugh as she pushed herself closer to Lucy's warm body.

**Author's Note:**

> Its been a long time since I wrote anything at all. This is more of a warm up. I hope you liked it. I'll eventually be writing more.


End file.
